1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a uniform light generating system for adjusting output brightness and a method of using the same, and particularly relates to a system and a method for generating a uniform light beam and adjusting the illumination values of the uniform light beam.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an integrating sphere has a hollow spheroid unit, and the hollow spheroid unit has a plurality of output holes and input holes formed thereon. Moreover, the integrating sphere has a reflective board arranged in the hollow spheroid unit, and a reflective coating layer is coated on an inner wall of the hollow spheroid unit.
Firstly, a pre-measuring light beam is projected into the hollow spheroid unit from input holes; next the light beam is reflected and refracted via the reflective board and the inner wall for generating a uniform light beam. The uniform light beam is then projected out from the output holes for measuring. In this way, the integrating sphere is used to receive light beams and change the light beams into uniform light beams, and then project uniform light beams out from the output holes. Hence, a user can sample power, waveform and energy regarding the uniform light beam near the output hole for calculating original relevant parameters regarding projected light beams, such as LEDs.